The Other Side
by fathomthestars
Summary: Emily thought that she has lived a normal life. Doing whatever 14 year old freshman do. But she has strange dreams about monstrous creatures and headaches that bring enormous amounts of pain. One day her nightmares come to life. She is pulled from her fantasy world the Mogadorians had her in and into the battle."Why do they care so much about me? After all I am only human...right?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Dreams

I woke to the buzzing of my alarm clock at 6am. It was a Monday. I really hate Mondays. I slowly separated my body from the warm shield of covers that protected me from the chills of the night. I turned off my alarm clock then sat up, stretching.

I padded down the stairs to go hunting for some breakfast; the cold wooden floor chilled my bones. I popped some bread in the toaster. As I waited for the bread to get crispy, I started packing my lunch, PB&J, Cheese-its, an apple, and Gatorade. I haven't been eating a lot these days and I haven't been able to sleep either.

My dreams feel so real and horrifying. I always dream about the same thing over and over again, the same creatures leaning over my body, talking in some foreign language, they looked so strange. They were at least 7 and half feet tall with sharp, razor like teeth, and they had strange tattoos covering their bodies. Every time I am lying on a cool, white table. Tubes with a clear liquid were in my arms and legs. I felt like some test subject with my arms and legs strapped down.

I jumped as my toast popped up from the toaster, my heart racing from the memory of my dream. I got the peanut butter and a knife out and started to smother my two slices of toast with it. I then drizzled just the right amount of honey over it all, and got a glass of Meadow Gold chocolate milk. I sat down and read the newspaper as I ate my breakfast. I hated the paper but liked to read it. There was always something bad going on in the world. Our world will never be at peace. Mankind is always arguing or fighting over something. It is good to know what's going on in the world though.

I drank the last bit of my milk and headed upstairs to straighten my hair. I felt the warm heat coming from my straightener as I finished the last little bit of hair. I turned on my radio as Pompeii by Bastille started playing. I pulled out my tooth brush and very minty toothpaste. I wetted my toothbrush and squirted a glob of toothpaste on. I listened to the music as I brushed, using it to time how long I have been brushing.

Two minutes later I spit out the toothpaste-saliva formula into the sink and rinsed out my mouth. I applied my makeup and put on my school uniform. I got in the car at 7am and drove to school.

I was driving down Eagle road when a splitting pain came crashing through my head. I closed my eyes willing it to stop. It felt as if someone was banging on my head with a hammer. Then it just stopped. I opened my eyes. That was the fifth time this month that that has happened. Shaking, I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my car.

The day seemed to pass in a blur. At lunch time my friend, Savannah, and I decided to go to my house since we had two hours till our next class began. I pulled into my driveway and parked. I walked to the front door and unlocked it.

"You can go on in Savannah, I just need to grab something from the car," I told Savannah.

As I was walking back to my car I heard a rough, deep voice say, "Emily." I turned around, looking for whoever could have said my name. The chilly autumn air picked up a breeze. The wind whispered my name. Over and over I heard it. It came in ten second intervals. I looked frantically for whatever it was that kept saying my name.

"Who's there," I yelled. I was starting to get really freaked out.

And that was when it hit me. The pain in my head came back, more intense than all the other episodes. I fell to the ground screaming, trying to cover my ears and block out the ringing all around me. The ground started cracking and a fire erupted in my neighbor's house. I saw the monsters from my dreams staring at me. They were everywhere, down the street, in the doorway of my house. The sun seemed to get brighter, causing my head to hurt even more. The light started blinding me, filling my vision with white. My throat hurt from my cries of pain and horror. I looked up at the sky and saw a faint outline of a boy's face. Tears started filling my eyes, blurring the face of the stranger.

The world started to disappear from my vision, replaced by the lab from my dreams. "It's not real" I repeated in my head. But the little voice in my head kept telling me that it was. I closed my eyes and kept repeating the phrase in my head. Then someone screamed my name and shook me. Their hands felt strong with a firm grip. The voice sounded handsome and worried. I opened my eyes to reveal the horrible image from my dream, my headache slowing down to a dull throb, the ringing was gone. I looked up at the ceiling and met the blue eyes of young boy who looked about 16, two years older than me. He had dark blonde hair, he was tall with a muscular figure, and he looked fit and athletic. I was only in ninth grade and I had never seen anyone who looked as strong as he was at that age.

"Thank goodness you woke up," he said, his eyes sparkled with what looked like tears. "We have to hurry they'll be here any minute."

They? Who could he be talking about? Who was this boy? Where am I? All these questions filled my mind all at once. But the most concerning was, where were the monsters from my dream? Is this real?


	2. Chapter 2

True Reality

I tried to ask the questions that were filling my mind, but when I opened my mouth to speak the only thing that came out was something that sounded like a gasp. I looked at the boy. I felt a tingling feeling in the back of my mind, like I knew him.

"Water. You need water," he said frantically. He started looking around for a cup to fill up at the water fountain. Finally he just decided to pour out a blue chemical and use the beaker. I normally wouldn't have drunken out of a beaker that had some unknown chemical in it, but I was too parched to refuse.

He handed me the beaker and I gulped it down. The water tasted pure. It didn't taste like the water that I had at home. As it slid down my throat, I could feel it peeling away the substance that coated it. Once I finished my water, I set the beaker down on the table next to me.

There was a huge bang outside the door, like the sound a rifle would make. The boy ran over to the door and peered his head out then came running back over to where I lay.

"We need to go now," he said. There was an urgency in his voice.

I started to move my legs towards the ground. I felt sluggish and my mind was fogged. The edges of vision blurred as my gut wrenched. I felt like throwing up, but I pushed the pain aside, willing myself to move. I placed my feet horizontal to the ground and slid off the bed only to find that my legs were unable to support me. I grunted a little as the boy caught me as I fell from the table.

"Shit. They must have used a ton of it on you," he told me. What did he mean they used a ton of it on me?

He picked me up in his arms, holding me to his chest. I could feel the beating of his heart, and the way his muscles flexed as he held me. I started getting butterflies in my stomach. He started jogging towards the door, when a huge figure appeared in the doorway, holding a glimmering machete-like sword. It was one of the monsters from my dreams. I looked up at its eyes, but all I saw were endless pits of darkness. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest, wanting to explode out. I started having flashes of my nightmares in my head.

"Put the human down," it said in a heavily accented voice. Its voice was deep and menacing. It struck me with fear.

The boy started to set me down on the floor. I started to panic; he couldn't leave me with this thing. But then I realized that as he stood up he reached behind his back and gripped a sword. He pulled it out in record speed and hurled it at the monster but he deflected the blade. The boy charged the monster but when he was within 6 feet of it his hands lit up and he shined the light into the monsters eyes. I stared, not believing what I was seeing. It wasn't humanly possible for someone to just have light shooting out of their hands.

The monster flung his hands up to cover his eyes. The boy's sword was shooting towards him with some unknown force. He caught it and pierced the monster right in his heart. I heard its yell and then it turned to ash.

I looked at the boy with fear in my eyes. He realized that what he had done frightened me.

"E-Emily…," he started towards me, but I cringed away, afraid that he might hurt me or even kill me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged the counter wall that I was sitting up against. "Emily, please. I'm on your side. The Mog would have killed me and put you back in your fantasy world. W-why are you acting so strange?" He sounded hurt.

"I-I don't know who you are." I pushed the words up my throat and out my mouth with difficulty. I was relieved that I was able to speak again though.

"What do you mean you don't know me?" He had a worried look on his face. He started slowly walking towards me with his hands out to show me that he didn't have his sword in hand.

"I don't know you. I don't know where I am and I really just want to wake up from this dream." I felt my voice crack. I sounded like a child but I was scared. The image of light flying from his hands kept replaying in my head. "Please don't come any closer…"

He stopped where he was and said, "Emily, I'm not going hurt you. My name is John Smith. I came here to rescue you. Please just let me take you back to Henri. He'll know what to do."

I heard a machine gun firing down outside the door. It was close.

"Please, Emily. You have to trust me. I will tell you everything you want to know when we get back to the ship."

There was something about him telling me that I could trust him. "Okay."

He looked relieved when I said that. "Okay. But we have to hurry they'll be here any minute," he responded.


End file.
